


Emotions are... irritating.

by kunfucious



Series: i second that emotion [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angsty bois, M/M, Meet-Ugly, Rated T for swearing, Soulmate Telepathy, Telepathy, but like with emotions, but no actual angst lol, only fluff here, shared emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunfucious/pseuds/kunfucious
Summary: “I just don’t get why I’m so angry all the time!”“Maybe your soulmate has bad PMS?” Jeno asked innocently.Donghyuck looked at his friend incredulously. “Jeno. I’m gay.”“So?” the latter paused to take a swig from his chocolate milk. “Men can be emotional too.”--Or, in which you share emotions with your soulmate, and Donghyuck finds himself angry more often than not, for no good reason other than his soulmate having a terrible temper.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Series: i second that emotion [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851748
Comments: 5
Kudos: 193





	Emotions are... irritating.

**Author's Note:**

> Almost a year after coming up with this concept for my Johnten AU, I thought it was about time I revisit the soulmate telepathy idea but this time spread the love through covering some different ships and making it into a series~ enjoy!

“I just don’t get why I’m so angry all the time!”

“Maybe your soulmate has bad PMS?” Jeno asked innocently.

Donghyuck looked at his friend incredulously. “Jeno. I’m gay.”

“So?” the latter paused to take a swig from his chocolate milk. “Men can be emotional too.” 

“Ugh, you know what I mean.”

“Ever consider that maybe it's not your soulmate but rather a personal problem?”

“Whatever, them getting pissed off makes me feel pissed off. I know it’s not me though.” He had half the mind to rip the stupid milk out of Jeno’s hand and throw it back at him but he thought he’d save the anger outburst for when he finally met his soulmate and take it out on them instead.

  
  
  


If you asked Donghyuck, sharing emotions with your soulmate is a cruel trick of the universe. He never _asked_ to feel angry all the time just because his stupid _“other half”_ had a shit temper. It could be worse though, he knows that. To be one of the people paired with someone feeling overwhelmingly sad or nervous all the time. He knew people couldn’t help feeling those types of emotions, it certainly wasn’t a personal fault. And he didn’t want to pity his own situation either. But it was still annoying that he was subject to the emotionality of a complete stranger, not to mention that that stranger could also feel his every emotion as well. It was a two way street.

He decided the best way to cope with his soulmate making him possess the emotional range of a limp noodle was to eat away his feelings. So he set out in search of the nearest coffeeshop. He hoped his soulmate had healthier ways than him to deal with whatever they were going through. I mean, everyone had their own ways of dealing with things though, who was he to pass any judgement?

The chill of autumn months approaching had quickly evaporated from his skin once he stepped into the warm coffeeshop. He was greeted by the sweet smell of cloves and vanilla, as he urged his frostbitten feet to tiptoe to the counter to order. 

He was greeted by a light brown haired boy slightly shorter than him, who despite his elegant features wore a very weary expression. “What can I get for you?” The boy asked in a quiet but resounding voice.

“A Café Latte with a shot of caramel, please. Oh, and a chocolate scone too.” He found himself strangely tongue-tied as he watched the piercing eyes scrutinize him before taking down his order, and carefully processing his payment. Long slender fingers handed him back his change, fingertips brushing his lightly as he dropped the coins into Donghyuck’s hand.

The boy- Donghyuck made a mental note that his nametag read _Renjun_ \- nodded to his left, towards the various tables scattering the homely café. “Go ahead and have a seat, I’ll have your order right out.”

Donghyuck made his way over to an empty booth in the corner, pulling out his phone simply out of habit. Seeing he had no notifications, he set it on the table and scanned the shop instead, people-watching to pass the time until his order was ready. It was later in the evening, so it wasn’t as crowded as usual but there was still a decent smattering of customers throughout the building. The lively chatter of patrons mixed with the gentle jazz pouring through overhead speakers, reminding Donghyuck of why the ambiance of coffeeshops had always felt so peaceful to him.

He watched as the slender barista weaved expertly through tables, balancing precarious trays full of mugs. As he set one down in front of a patron, they frowned and barked up to the boy. “Excuse me, this was supposed to be without whipped cream. Didn’t you hear me earlier?”

Renjun quickly apologized, returning to the kitchen with the rejected drink as the rude customer scoffed behind his back. _Typical,_ thought Donghyuck. _Why did it seem like every person mildly inconvenienced sought to make workers’ lives a living hell? Poor guy._ He felt a pang of rage himself just by watching the exchange.

Despite the decent amount of customers, Donghyuck noticed that the shop seemed to be understaffed, Renjun and a lone other employee the only ones running back and forth between taking orders at the counter and delivering drinks to customers. No wonder the poor guy looked like death itself. He almost felt guilty for ordering something that was just adding to the guy’s workload.

He watched Renjun with increasing curiosity, the problematic customer growing still enraged (even after finally getting what she claimed to have ordered in the first place), and Donghyuck felt the inkling of rage he felt earlier build within him. His soulmate was so prone to random bursts of anger throughout the day that he hardly paid it any mind. Instead, he chose to pay attention to Renjun’s attempts to look calm and not like he was about ready to reach down and strangle the damn customer from hell. It made him grateful he didn’t work a customer service job. 

Not long after, Renjun maneuvers his way over to Donghyuck, his long-awaited coffee in tow. Just as the barista is about to place the drink on the table in front of him, someone walks behind him, nudging him towards Donghyuck. His _cafe au lait_ promptly became _cafe au crotch_ , a shocked Renjun scrambling for napkins in a vain attempt to help Donghyuck wipe the stain that quite frankly, if it wasn’t coffee-colored, would look like he peed himself. 

“Oh god, I am so sorry, I didn’t mean-”

His soulmate made a glorious return, but it seemed like this time they were emotionally on the same page, aka they were both feeling like-- “ **_I want to crawl in a hole and die._ ** _”_

_Ok, that was new._ He definitely did not just think that himself. And despite the thought being in his head, it wasn’t in his voice either.

He had heard before of some strange cases where soulmates could hear the other’s thought, if it was attached with a strong enough emotion. Apparently whatever situation his soulmate was going through seemed to be eerily similar to what he was experiencing right now. 

Donghyuck didn’t really believe in coincidence, but this seemed a little too… easy. 

“Did you just… think that you wanted to crawl into a hole and die?”

Renjun stops his ministrations of attempting to wipe up the spilled coffee, and his eyebrows shoot up as he registers Donghyuck is talking to him. “Shit, did I say that out loud?” 

_No, you definitely did not._

“Look, I’m really sorry, I’ll get you a new coffee right away and a coupon--”

If he wasn’t sure before, the tears threatening to spill from Renjun’s eyes were matched by the eerie pang of sadness coming through his soulmate connection.

_It’s definitely this guy. Great, I finally get to meet my soulmate and he’s about to have a breakdown because he probably thinks I’m gonna chew his head off like every other dipshit customer here._

Donghyuck gently grabs the soggy tissues out of Renjun’s hand, placing his gently in it instead. “Hey, look at me. It’s not a big deal, really. Don’t worry about it.” He gave a gentle smile towards the boy, who returned it with a confused stare. 

“What? B-but, I just-- I guess today’s really not my day..” he sniffled.

Donghyuck chuckled good-naturedly at the boy. “No, I guess not.”

It seemed everyone in the cafe was now watching the scene, which mildly irked Donghyuck. But I guess the world would be a boring place if everyone minded their own business. “There’s nothing to see here, folks.” 

The second barista- his nametag read _Jaemin_ \- sidled up to Renjun, rubbing his shoulders comfortingly and asking if he was alright. 

“Yeah, I think maybe I’ll just take my break early--”

Donghyuck cut off that thought. “He’s going to be taking the rest of the day off,” He proclaims, turning towards the now thoroughly confused boy. “--Renjun, right? Can I talk to you outside?”

He hesitated for a moment, but followed Donghyuck nonetheless, handing his apron off to his coworker before heading out the store behind Donghyuck. 

He felt a wave of fear creep into his subconscious. “Relax,” he assured Renjun, “I’m not gonna take you somewhere to murder you just because you spilled some coffee on me. 

“Sounds a lot like what a murderer would say.”

“I assure you I am of the highest moral standards.”

“Then where are you taking me? I don’t even know you.”

“True, but I want to get to know you. I’m breaking you out of that shithole so you can clear your head. C’mon.”

He grabbed Renjun by the hand, guiding him to the playground across the street, elbowing children out of the way so that they could commandeer the swings.

“Well, thank you for ‘saving’ me then,” Renjun suddenly spoke. “You know my name from my nametag, but I don’t believe I know yours.”

“Donghyuck, your Personal Knight-in-Shining-Armor, at your service.” He flourished his hands and bowed for added flair. 

“I’m honored,” he giggled. “I still feel bad about spilling that drink on you earlier. Can I at least buy you a new pair of pants or something?”

“Ehhhh… I think it gives it character. I kind of like the look.”

“The _I-was-never-potty-trained_ look?” Renjun joked back.

“Exactly,” Donghyuck joined him in laughter. “I’ll have to save that favor for later.”

“Just as long as you don’t blackmail me.”

“Who, me?” He batted his eyelashes in mock innocence. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

“Or maybe I just let you spill coffee on my lap and we call it even.”

  
  
  


They fell into a comfortable silence, watching the children play around them and getting accustomed to each other’s presence. For someone who only a little while ago seemed to be at the end of his rope, Renjun seemed (and _felt)_ to Donghyuck to already be in a much better mood than before. Donghyuck had always been considered the mood maker of his group, but he still considered it a personal victory.

Renjun gently pushed his swing back and forth, digging his feet in the playground sand below the swingset in contemplation. “So I guess you know my great secret.”

“... YOU’RE the one who’s secretly a serial killer? Man, and to think you thought _I_ was gonna murder you earlier...”

“Crazy-- that’s not what I meant!” He smacked Donghyuck playfully on the shoulder, the other snickering to himself.

“I assume you mean your temper?”

“I don’t have a--” Renjun cut his own thought short, carefully seeking his words. “I work in food service. Rude ass people come in the store daily who yell at me for no reason, can you blame me for being pissed off most of the time?”

“Not at all, I get it. They are just looking for a target for their frustrations.”

“Why can’t people learn to, I don’t know, exercise, or smash some plates or something? Damn, it makes me pissed just thinking about it. It’s like their anger is contagious.”

“I can tell. You can’t let them get to you though.” Renjun looked at Donghyuck, eyes wide. It was as if no one had ever told him he’s allowed to stand up for himself. A foul temper was all Donghyuck had ever associated with his soulmate, but he could already tell there was so much more-- kindness, gentleness, concern-- brewing below the surface.

“I know. I just have to put up with it, until I save up enough money. I go to a good art school, and it’s not cheap. This job is bearable at best, but at least it pays the bills.” 

Donghyuck shakes his head. “But really you should quit. Don’t put up with that shit. I mean, I wouldn’t. I don’t know how you can.”

“What, you don’t like feeling angry all the time?” Renjun joked. 

“I do have my fair share of that.”

Donghyuck didn’t miss the flutter of his heart leaping in his chest at the sound of Renjun’s gentle laugh. But unlike much of the emotions he felt that day, he could tell it was his own.

“Renjun, do you believe in soulmates?”

  
  
  


\---

  
  


“Excuse me, my drink has whipped cream on it and I didn’t order that.”

Renjun was ready to give the owner of the voice a piece of his mind. But upon turning around, he found his boyfriend smirking at him, holding up his cup.

“Don’t fuck with me, I was about to throw your coffee into your face.”

“Wow, it’s a wonder you don’t get _Employee of the Month_ more often!”

Donghyuck had never been a fan of feeling the emotions of a random person that destiny picked out for him. Of constantly being subjected to their emotional whim. But as his boyfriend pulled him in for a kiss, he thought he didn’t really mind the intense feelings of love that flooded him. And he was pretty sure from the twinkling in Renjun’s eyes that his boyfriend could feel it too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I love to hear your thoughts in the comments, or scream at me on twitter: @KUNFUCI0US


End file.
